The Evil Elmo
by twilightlover1417
Summary: Question: Should you ever kick a dancing Elmo toy? Answer: Not unless you have a death wish.


**Duh Duh DUUH! lolz so this is a story i wrote for my honors La10**

**ps I GOT A INVITE TO THE NATIONAL HONORS SOCIETY! HAHA THAT THT BITCHES! **

**lolz but i'm porbably not going to join so lolz anyway the words underlined and bolded are my vocab words of that week. God i love this story **

**i'm still not sure if this story was apporpiate for school but hey the teacher didn't say anything **

**and no i'm not going to post what these words mean go look them up XD **

**anyway i'll shut up now......and enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

**

The Evil Elmo

The bell rang and I shut my book closed, grabbed my bag, and headed for the door. I glared at the **quidnuncs** in the hall, who whispered behind their binders, only hung out with other gossipers and always wear pink. I sat down in my seat for my second to last class of the day. The bell rang, and the teacher gave out the assignment. He gave a couple of **caveats** to the kids who **feigned** working. Finally the bell rang and I ran out of the room as fast as possible. The next class was odd. The teacher confused us all in the class all period, by **equivocating** on our questions about our project. And she continued to **reiterate** all her vague answers, even if we asked something completely out of the blue. Mrs. Dani then told us all to shut up and read a story about a **recidivist**, who only committed crime to feed his family and an **oligarchy** that wanted him killed. Finally the last bell rang and I could escape this prison.

I sighed as I entered my home, my sanctuary. I opened the door expecting the smell of freshly baked cookies, and the terrible singing of my **vernal** mom. But when I opened the door the whole house was dark. No light, no freshly baked cookie smell, no singing. It was dead quiet.

"Mom?" Silence. What the...

"Mom!" I yelled. I threw my bag and books on the floor, threw off my shoes, and then tripped over something on my way to the kitchen.

"Ouch! Dear gosh." I looked over to my feet and saw the creepy dancing Elmo we got for my cousin's second birthday, this weekend. I kicked it before getting off the ground.

I looked for my mom everywhere, the kitchen, living room, den, dining room, my room, the guest room, and her room. I was opening the closet, when I heard a strange shuffling behind me. I turned and glared and the lifeless room behind me. I opened the closet door and screamed. There was my mother with a big knife sticking out of her chest and a big gaping hole in her stomach. There was blood everywhere, and I some of her internal organs were laying haphazardly everywhere.

"I see you've found your mother." I slowly turned afraid I would find some psycho killer behind me. There was no one.

"Down here, smart one." I looked down and gasped, jumping back a couple of feet, and landing on something squishy that made just made me scream really loud. Suddenly my air was cut off by the dancing Elmo.

"Shut up! God you're giving me a headache."The nefarious Elmo squeezed its hands tightly around my neck. My eyes widened in fear. I always knew this Elmo toy was freaky and weird and creepy. But did my mom listen? No. My vision blurred at the thought of my dead mom.

"What do you want?" I whispered. The little thing smiled evilly. I shuddered.

"Oh, nothing, really, I just want to see you die." My eyes instantly widened. "Why?" Elmo got very angry at that.

"Why?! Why?! Because you kicked me that's why! You've never liked me, and I want revenge. I hate all you humans. You pollute the world, kill off the animals. You're the type of creatures that should be killed. You deserve death." With one hand still holding my neck his other reached behind him and brought out a long, thick stick.

"Are you really going to kill with a stick?" I asked him. He simply nodded and began to sharpen the stick with his teeth.

"Please don't." I whispered, tears streaming down my face.

"Now you beg? Really? Well to bad. I hope we can **cathartic** your fear of death." The toy said right before stabbing my heart with the knife.

* * *

**As you can see i stuck pretty much all the words in the first paragraph then wrote my story yea thats not what ur really supposed to do lolz. so the first paragraph doesn't have anything to do with the story. lolz**

**anyway please review **

**and if u don't i'll never update any of my other stories! **

**yes tht was blackmail**

**who the hell am i talking to O.o o.O............**

**oh yea**

**its u!!!!!! **

**lolz......................the candy high still hasn't worn off **

**REview!!!!!!!**

**ReViEw**

**rEvIeW**

**oh yea**

**i'm so stupid **


End file.
